


Then It's A Date: Christmas Fic 2

by 3YearsOfPaperShades



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Guest appearance by Connor McDavid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3YearsOfPaperShades/pseuds/3YearsOfPaperShades
Summary: "You got me excited about going on a cute ice skating date with you and now you're backing out. It’s not fair to play with a guy’s heart like that Matts."++Alternatively, Mitch and Auston want to go on a date but being hockey players in Toronto can make it difficult to get any privacy.





	Then It's A Date: Christmas Fic 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff. Pure holiday fluff. 
> 
>  
> 
> Obvious disclaimer: This is a work of fiction an is not based on real life events. Also if you know/are someone mentioned in this please do yourself a favor and leave.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://leafsforthewin.tumblr.com)

“We literally skate for a living. Why are we choosing to do it in our off time?” Mitch tilted his head to the side questioningly. 

“If you don't want to just say so.” Auston grumbled looking down, “It was just an idea.”

Mitch thought Auston looked a bit embarrassed which him made want to push and see if he could make him blush. Something about the way Auston was acting made him reconsider what was going to be an epic chirp. Instead of teasing he took what Mo would have called the ‘mature option’ and went with the truth, “No, I want to go.” He stared at Auston to gauge his response. 

“Seriously we don't have to. It’s kinda a stupid idea.” Auston mumbled still looking down. He was definitely embarrassed. Mitch thought it was adorable.

“It’s not stupid.” Mitch argued back. The fact that Auston was now second guessing himself only made Mitch want it more. “Ice skating is fun. We should go.” 

“Mitch,” Auston argued back. With a sigh he continued, “We really shouldn't. I don't know what I was thinking. We can't go to a rink we’ll get noticed in five seconds.” Mitch had no idea why Auston was arguing now. He was literally the one to suggest it. Though he was still looking pretty unsure which was not a look Mitch liked to see on him for a long period of time. “That’s not fair.” Mitch groaned.

“How is that not fair? We play for the Leafs. This is Toronto. It’s plenty fair.” Auston said, voice hard with annoyance. At least that was a normal Auston emotion. 

“No, not that. You got me excited about going on a cute ice skating date with you and now you're backing out. It’s not fair to play with a guy’s heart like that Matts.” Mitch pouted, only being a little dramatic about it. Just as he had planned Auston stopped looking so unsure and started smirking. 

“I don’t think I said it was a date Marns.” 

Mitch mentally rolled his eyes. The things he did for Auston. “Right. Totally not a date. Just bros being bros doing bro things. Going ice skating together, holding hands. Just two dudes having fun. When I buy us a hot chocolate to share cause your poor Arizona ass is cold that’s just being a good friend. And it’s totally just helping a bro out when I kiss you cause you have dried whipped cream on your lip. Definitely not a date cause we never go on those, right Matty?”

Now Auston was blushing. Mitch made a mental reminder to pat himself on the back later for making that happen. Auston was cute when he blushed. Also Auston was now staring at him. He focused back on what was happening in front of him, momentarily stopping his mental dialogue.

“Okay, maybe it was a date.” Auston begrudgingly admitted. 

“Thought so.” Mitch was grinning now. He gave himself another mental pat on the back. 

“But it still can’t happen. It’s too public, you know that.” 

And unfortunately Mitch did. He may really want to go on this date, but he wasn't an idiot. A rink was really public especially for hockey players. If they did go it would mean lots of pictures, and it would definitely mean no shared hot chocolate or whipped cream kiss. He nodded sadly. 

“Yah I—” He cut himself off, “Wait. I have an idea!” He said excitedly reaching across Auston to grab his phone from the couch cushion next to him. “What’re you—?” 

“Shh!” Mitch shushed him as he scrolled through his contacts before finding the right one. 

“You’re not even on the phone yet.” Auston complained.

Mitch shot him a glare as he led the phone up to his ears and listened to it ring. 

“Hi Davo!” Mitch said happily when Connor picked up. Auston shot him a confused look.

After exchanging pleasantries Mitch asked, “Listen I’d like to cash in that favor you owe me.” 

Connor sighed. Mitch could hear his annoyance through the phone as he answered. “Mitch since when do I owe you a favor? I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around.” 

“No way!” Mitch shot back, “Remember last summer? I bought you ice cream when you forgot your wallet. And don't say that you bought me dinner the next night, cause after that I—”

Here Auston cut him off with a, “Mitch.” He raised his eyebrows as if to say “is this really necessary?”

Mitch rolled his eyes but when he spoke again it was to say, “That’s besides the point. I was wondering if you still knew the guy who let us into that festival after it closed for the night? You know the one I’m talking about? We went with Stromer last year.” 

“Maybe…” Connor said carefully, “Why?” 

“I, uh,” Mitch swallowed awkwardly before continuing with, “I want to take a friend.” 

He could almost see Connor’s expression of disbelief through the phone. “It’s a date isn't it?” 

When Mitch said nothing Connor laughed. “God you're so predictable. What poor person are you attempting to charm this time?” 

Mitch glanced awkwardly at Auston, glad he couldn’t hear what Connor was saying. 

“Look can you get me in or not?” He asked annoyed, “I’ll owe you a favor how ‘bout that?” 

Connor sighed again. “I’ll see what I can do. No promises, but I don’t think it should be a problem. When did you want to go?” 

Mitch grinned victoriously. “Uhh tomorrow I think?” He said tentatively, looking at Auston for conformation. Auston shrugged and nodded. “Yah tomorrow works.”

“I’ll check and get back to you.” 

“Thanks Davo you're the best.” Mitch said slightly teasing. Connor sighed and Auston rolled his eyes. Mitch loved his friends. 

When Mitch had hung up the phone and turned around, Auston was staring at him. “So someone’s going to sneak us into a festival after hours?” Mitch suddenly realized that he had never explained to Auston what was going on. Whoops.

“Yah, it’s great. It’s like this outdoor Christmas festival type thing. They usually sell food and small crafts, though the booths will be closed when we’re there. But it’s all decorated for Christmas and they have this tiny outdoor rink that we can skate on if we bring our own skates. I went once with Davo and Stromer. It’s super magical. Very date-like.” 

Auston raised his eyebrow, “Do I want to know why you went to a magical date-like place with Connor and Dylan?” 

“Well it wasn't date-like with them. Not for me anyway. But with you, I can see how it could be.” Mitch smiled. 

“Yah?” Auston asked, almost quietly. 

“Definitely.” Mitch nods. After a pause he asked, “So you still want to go? I know it’s not quite like the ice skating you wanted to do, but it’ll be private and we can still get hot chocolate beforehand if you want.”

Auston looked over at him. He smiled a bright, genuine smile, one that he didn’t use often. Mitch figured that was a good idea because he would do almost anything while Auston was looking at him like that.

“Of course I want to go.”

Mitch grinned and scooted closer to where Auston was sitting. He leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before curling up next to him. “Then it’s a date.”

With Auston wrapped around him and a holiday Hallmark movie playing in the background, Mitch didn’t think his life could get much better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> There could totally be a second chapter to this that includes the actual date, but exams are kicking my ass right now. I may get around to writing more at some point. 
> 
> The festival mentioned in this is based off of a Christmas festival I went to with my friend a few days ago. We showed up after it closed so we wandered around and looked at the tiny ice skating rink and the decorations.


End file.
